Talk:Measure for Measure
Changed the description slightly to more accurately reflect the speculated effect. 75.3.87.205 12:22, 6 January 2007 (CST) I applied a "Measure for Measure" inscription to a pair of max Elonian daggers, expert salvaged the resulting item for crafing materials and received 9 steel ingots for my trouble. This is the single highest rare material salvage result I have ever personally experienced in the game; previous was a "higly salvageable" fire wand from a Crystal Desert drop that gave me 5 steel ingots. Incarnadine 08:51, 20 November 2006 (CST) :I got 9 steel ingots from a highly salvageable item before the inscritions were introduced if that makes any difference.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:01, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::I got 2 rubies from golden Jewelled Daggers - I added the "highly salvageable" inscription to them. In one case I got only a huge pile of glittering dust (Ruby Dagger). I think it is definitely worth keeping this inscription and adding them to these items to gain gems. I will do some further testing. It just seems logical that this inscription increases your chance to get rubies more ofthen than say glittering dust. --Long 04:33, 21 November 2006 (CST) :::I'm now very curious if this inscription will make other rare items salvageable that previously weren't (like ectos or shards for one example). Or if it effects other things besides 'jeweled' weapons. Lots of things to test it on... may take forever to find out the true answers though.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 09:00, 21 November 2006 (CST) Today I put the measure for measure inscription on a jeweled dagger and salvaged a saphire!!! Sweet!!! "if added to a 'jeweled' item (such as Jeweled Daggers) and when using an Expert Salvage Kit for the material component of the new item that you will have a chance of salvaging a jewel " This implies adding the inscription to jeweled daggers is necessary for jewels to be extracted. However I had some jeweled daggers that I expert salvaged and got a ruby, but I'm pretty sure that they were not 'highly salvagable' and did not have "Measure for Measure". I tend to think that 'highly salvagable' might just improve a very small chance of getting a gem. Surreality 19:23, 27 November 2006 (CST) :I can confirm getting a sapphire and a diamond from daggers without an inscription in them. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) Isn't measure for measure a refrence to shakespeare?67.20.226.28 15:21, 28 November 2006 (CST) :Highly Salvageable :it seems like this improves the amount you get, and not how often you get-and means it :most likely worthless to use it on jeweled daggers.-(too powerful?) :i actually think show me the money might make it more likely to give good salvage-(just speculation) Worthless. If all it's gonna do is up your chances a tiny bit, why have it at all? And why put it in an area that mainly lower level people are running around in so that they pick it up and waste a storage spot holding on to it until they find a jewelled dagger? :Thats not too much of a problem now with added storage. But I need steel. What should I use it on? I just salvaged from an otherwise worthless item. Perfect Salvage What if you used the Perfect Salvage kit from EoTn and salvaged off the materials then slavaged off the mod and repeat the process. One measure by Measure could get you great materials forever. Fire Tock 17:19, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Can you perfect salvage a weapon for mats w/o destroying the weapon? O_o -- -- (s)talkpage 17:20, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Yes that's the point of the perfect slavage kit. 100% chance to keep the weapon.Fire Tock 17:24, 10 October 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, I doubt it. I'm going to Perfect salvage the very first weapon I find. *goes to North Kryta Province*... Ok, a Truncheon, let's get salvaging... Or not, I can not salvage my Truncheon. So, yeah, funny idea, but not gonna work. Also opened the Salvage window of my Sage Blade: Only the Poisonous, +5e Insc and the Enchanting mod showed, no option for mats. A PSK can not salvage materials whatsoever. -- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 10 October 2007 (UTC) ::IMHO, it would be highly...unwise if you could salvage materials with 100% chance of keeping the weapon. I'm wielding a Invisible Sword of Non-Existence! /sarcasm Flechette 12:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed, but still it's kind of unsettling that the Perfect Salvage kit cannot do what even the most basic Salvage Kits can do. Don't know if I can sleep tonight :o/ --PatRedway 15:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::: ::::What are you people on about? The Perfect Salvage Kit grants you 100% chance to keep the weapon when salvaging Mods. That's it.